SAGURU'S GIRLFRIEND
by miss hakuba
Summary: Arisa mengucapkan terimakasih dan segera meminum coklat panas yang diberikan Saguru. Ia sampai tidak sadar ada 'kumis' coklat di sekitar mulutnya. Saguru tertawa kecil melihatnya. Arisa bingung, apa yang sedang ditertawakan oleh Saguru.


THE NEW STUDENT

Saguru sedang asyik dengan iPhone miliknya karena tidak ada kerjaan. Teman-teman sekelasnya juga ribut, banyak yang lempar-lempar kertas, nge-gosip, baca buku, bengong, de el el. Saat itu, Michael, teman sekelas Saguru yang juga anak dari wakasek datang dengan tiba-tiba dan berkata,

"Hei semua, ada pengumuman!" teriaknya. Kegaduhan kelas hilang sedikit demi sedikit. Saguru juga mulai mengalihkan perhatian dari iPhone miliknya..

"Katanya, ada murid baru pindahan dari Jerman. Tapi dia orang jepang." lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba ada suara nyeletuk *bahasanya* dari belakang, "Hei, cocok tuh sama Saguru!"

Segera saja si empunya suara dilempar kertas dan di soraki. Jelas saja, banyak penggemar Saguru yang 'sangat tidak rela' jika Saguru direbut oleh murid baru. Saguru sendiri hanya senyum-senyum. Mr. Robert memasuki kelas Saguru bersama seorang murid perempuan. Ia berambut panjang sepunggung dengan rambut ikal dan wajah oriental khas jepangnya sangat terlihat. Saguru tertarik dengan murid baru ini.

"Good morning everybody. Hari ini, ada murid baru pindahan dari Jerman." kata Mr. Robert, "Silahkan memperkenalkan diri."

"Hello all, my name is Arisa Fujimine, you can call me Arisa. be a good friends." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Silahkan kamu memilih bangku yang masih kosong. Dan kita akan langsung memulai pelajaran."

Gadis bernama Arisa itu duduk di depan Saguru. Sebelumnya, ia sempat tersenyum dengan Saguru.

* * *

Pelajaran dari Mr. Robert telah berakhir. Saguru menyolek bahu Arisa, "Hei," katanya.

"Ya?" tanya Arisa.

"Sepertinya, wajahmu mirip dengan seseorang." kata saguru lagi, tapi memakai bahasa jepang.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Arisa lagi.

"Margamu FUJIMINE. Artis terkenal bernama Yukiko Fujimine atau sekarang bernama Yukiko Kudo adalah ibu dari Detektif terkenal, Shinichi Kudo." jawab Saguru.

"Lalu?"

"Wajahmu mirip dengan Yukiko Fujimine. Berarti, kau punya hubungan darah dengannya."

"Benar. Ibuku adalah adik kandung dari Yukiko Fujimine. Jadi, aku adalah sepupu Shinichi." ucap Arisa.

Saguru tersenyum mendengarnya. "Berapa lama tinggal di Jerman?"

"Empat tahun. Dari umur 12."

* * *

Semakin lama mereka semakin dekat dan sering di ejek sebagai sepasang kekasih. Saguru hanya menghadapi ejekan itu dengan gayanya yang cool, berbeda dengan Arisa yang cerewet. Biasanya, ia memarahi orang yang mengejeknya seperti itu. Kalau sudah sangat keterlaluan, ia bisa menonjok orang itu sampai babak belur. Arisa memang sempat belajar karate bersama Ran, tapi kemampuannya masih kalah dibanding Ran.

"Saguru, ehm… Mau temani aku?" tanya Arisa.

"Kemana?" tanya Saguru.

"Thames River. Aku akan mengambil objek menarik di sana untuk keperluan ekskul fotografi."

"Kapan?"

"Besok. Gimana?"

"Ok, aku bisa. Aku jemput kamu ya." jawab Saguru setuju.

* * *

Mereka datang pada saat yang tepat, yaitu saat matahari senja. Entah kenapa angin di situ agak kencang. Arisa yang hanya memakai blus tanpa lengan agak kedinginan. Saguru yang memakai jaket juga merasa kedinginan. Namun, ia menyadari gadis yang bersamanya sekarang lebih membutuhkan. Saguru memakaikan jaket itu pada Arisa,*cerita klasik*

"Cuacanya agakdingin, kenapa kamu berikan jaket itu padaku?" tanya Arisa.

"Kamu lebih membutuhkan." jawab Saguru.

Arisa tersenyum '_gentle banget ini cowok.'_

"Nah, sekarang udah lebih hangat, kan?"

"Iya, thanks."

Lagi-lagi mereka hanya terdiam. Arisa sibuk dengan kameranya, Saguru terdiam melihat pemandangan di sekitar Thames River. Di salah satu sisi, Arisa melihat sepasang kekasih sedang bermesraan di sekitar sungai.

"Hei, Saguru." panggil Arisa, namun Saguru tidak ada di tempatnya. "Dia pergi ke mana, sih?"

"Aku di sini." jawab saguru sambil membawa dua gelas coklat panas "Nih, minum dulu."

Arisa mengucapkan terimakasih dan segera meminum coklat panas yang diberikan Saguru. Ia sampai tidak sadar ada 'kumis' coklat di sekitar mulutnya. Saguru tertawa kecil melihatnya. Arisa bingung, apa yang sedang ditertawakan oleh Saguru.

"Kenapa?" tanya Arisa.

"Mulutmu belepotan." jawab Saguru. Kemudian Saguru menghapus 'kumis' itu dengan tangannya, "Nah, sudah bersih sekarang."

Arisa agak canggung dengan apa yang di lakukan Saguru tadi, "Ehm.. thanks." Saguru mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"Oh iya, aku mau lihat hasil foto-fotomu tadi." ucap Saguru. Arisa memberikan kameranya. Selagi Saguru melihat-lihat hasil foto, Arisa berjalan-jalan di sekitar Thames River sambil tersenyum, senang dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Saguru yang tidak sengaja melihatnya langsung memotret 'pemandangan indah' tersebut. Dalam hati, ia sangat terpesona dengan seyuman Arisa.

"Arisa," panggil Saguru dan mengejar Arisa yang berada 50 meter darinya.

"Lihat wajah-wajahmu tadi." Saguru memperlihatkan foto yang di ambilnya tadi. "Kamu cantik." ucapnya spontan.

Pipi Arisa memerah mendengarnya dan langsung memanlingkan muka. Saguru langsung menyentuh wajah Arisa hingga mata mereka saling bertatapan. Tak lama kemudian wajah mereka saling mendekat dan...

_kringg.. kringg_..

handphone Saguru berbunyi. Ada SMS masuk *ganggu aja*

"Ehm.. Arisa. Would you be my girl?" tanya Saguru.

Arisa mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu mencium bibir Saguru singkat. Ia tersenyum lagi. Saguru juga ikut tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Arisa. Hati mereka bahagia saat ini.

* * *

waah , akhirnya jadi juga FanFic pertama ku . maaf kalo jelek *kan baru pertama* , mohon reviewnya ya, thanks :)


End file.
